


Among Lovers

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Honor Among X [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: This is just a collection of snippets and ideas I have for Honor Among Criminals that wouldn't fit into the main story. All snippets will include either/both the boys
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Honor Among X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Among Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW! Like, straight up smut y’all. Dom/sub dynamics, sub!Din (kinda), heavy praise kink, PiV, dirty talk, and unprotected sex. Y’all know the drill.

The door to the house opens and shuts with a soft ‘click’.

You wait to hear Grogu running full speed down the hall, ready to tell you about his day. You don’t hear anything other than the sound of Din’s footsteps. You get to your feet. You shut your office door behind you and make your way out into the kitchen. Din is in his armchair. He hasn’t opened it yet but is sitting. His shoulders are bunched up, but his head is hanging low. His elbows are on his knees, hands dangling uselessly. He turns his head ever-so-slightly when you come into the room.

“Rough day?” You make your way over to him. He makes a noise. “Where’s Grogu?”

“He’s with Cara.” He sounds so tired, not in a physical way but an emotional one. You stand in front of him.

“What do you need?” You know what he’s looking for right now. When he’s in this kind of mood and he has someone keep Grogu, he’s only looking for one thing. He doesn’t say anything. You sigh softly. “Do you need me to take care of you?”

Slowly, Din lifts his head. He nods. You cross your arms over your chest.

“I need to hear you say that, sweet boy.” You lightly scold. He pauses. You know this was the hardest part for him. “I need to know what you want.”

“I want...” He pauses. You can’t tell if he’s getting the courage up to be that vulnerable or if he’s trying to figure out exactly what he wants. “I want to be your good boy.”

“You already are.” You tease. “Go ahead to the bedroom. Strip down as much as you’re comfortable right now.”

He stands up without a word and makes his way towards the bedroom. You head into the kitchen. You grab several bottles of water and a couple of small bags of snacks. They were for Grogu’s lunch, but he wouldn’t notice them gone. You’d make sure to buy more for him before he might even think to check. You head back into your shared bedroom. The door is open. A single lamp is on, casting low light in the room. Din is standing with his back to you by the bed. He’s stripped out of his motorcycle attire and his undershirt. You notice the suit is neatly folded on the chair. You look at Din. He seems to be lost in thought.

“Do you want the lights on or off?” You set the water bottles down on the side table. He slowly turns and watches you. The question is one you ask out of habit; early on when he wasn’t comfortable enough with you for you to see his face, the lights being off meant that he wanted to take his helmet off as well.

“On.” You nod. He hesitates for a second before his hands move to the sides of his helmet. You watch him.

“Do you want me to do that for you?” He nods. You walk over to him. You place your hands on either side of the helmet. You look at him to make sure that he was okay with it. He nods again, this one a little more sure. Carefully, you remove his helmet. You can still remember with breathtaking detail the first time he let you take off his helmet. You carefully set his helmet with his suit once it’s off. He looks at you, and you smile. It’s so much easier to tell what he wants when you can see his face. Sadness is in his eyes, which makes you pause.

“Din.” You begin. He shakes his head.

“I just need to know I’m-”

“Good enough?” You supply. He nods. You put your hands on either side of his face. He visibly relaxes into your touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling your palm. “You are more than good enough, baby boy. You’re perfect.” You can feel the heat coming from his face, which makes you smile. You stroke your thumb over his cheek in a broad pattern. He lets out a sigh, and you can feel the tension already starting to leave his body. You nudge him towards the bed. He follows your direction and lays down on it.

“Do you want me to show you how perfect I think you are or do you want to show me?” You climb on the bed and straddle him, sitting most of your weight back on your heels. He looks up at you, surprisingly doe eyed even though this certainly isn’t the first time the two of you have done this. You look at him expectantly. He clearly doesn’t need a rough hand tonight, a soft touch is what he needs.

“First one.” Din eventually speaks. You love the way his voice sounds without the modulator. You place your hand against his cheek again. He automatically leans into it, which makes you smile. You move your hand along his face. His eyes slowly flutter closed. You notice that his hands are by his sides. You chuckle. 

“You can touch tonight.” To emphasize your point, you take one of his hands with your free one and place it on your hips. His other hand follows suit. He doesn’t grab or take a hold; he simply rests them there. One of his thumbs sweeps across the exposed skin just above the top of your pants. You smile at him. You move the hand on his face down along his jaw and to his mouth. You press lightly on his lower lip, and he parts them wordlessly. 

“God. You’re so handsome.” You curl over him as you speak. You slip your thumb just past his lips. His tongue automatically runs across the tip of the digit. He freezes, clearly at war with his natural urge to duck his head down and hide. He knows better, though. Just because a gentle touch was the way to go with him more often than not didn’t mean you never used a rough hand. You slip your thumb out of his mouth.

“Thank you.” Din manages after a beat. You hum and bring your other hand up to run across his other cheek. You keep your eyes trained on his, never breaking your gaze. He watches you from under hooded eyelids. You move the hand that had just been at his lips to his hair, smoothing it back some. 

“You really are so handsome.” You lean forward until your noses are practically touching. Din’s gaze flicks to your lips. You can see him visibly restraining himself from moving up those last few inches and kissing you. You grin softly, placing both hands on either side of his face. “I am so lucky that you chose me.”

Before he can respond, you kiss him. It’s nice and slow but still passionate. One of Din’s hands hesitantly leaves your waist. He brings it up to the back of your head so he can cup the back of your head to pull you closer. You nip on his lower lip lightly, and he parts them ever so slightly. It’s unrushed, unhurried. You lean more into him, nearly draping yourself over the entirety of his body. One of your hands moves from his face to his hair. You run your fingers through it. He lets out a low groan, pressing more towards you. You tug lightly on his hair. His breath hitches.

You pull away to look at your handiwork. His lips are already swollen, kiss-bruised. His hair is messed up. He doesn’t look wrecked yet, but he’s got a pleading look in his eyes. You look at him. He nods. You take a handful of his hair and use your grip to pull his head back, exposing the column of his throat. He tries to prevent his gasp. You ‘tsk’ at him.

“You know I like hearing you.” You chide. You begin placing a series of kisses along, the exposed skin, from his jaw all the way down to his collarbone. Given that you’re pressed against his, you can feel every stuttering breath and hitch in his chest. You scrape your teeth lightly over a particular spot, and he lets out a soft moan. You lave over it with your tongue before sucking the skin into your mouth. That earns you a louder moan, and he throws his head back to give you better access. You grin against his skin. 

“Good boy.” You croon. That prompts Din to try and twist his head to the side to hide his face. Your grip in his hair stops him. “What do we say?”

“Thank you.” He gasps. Both of his hands drop down to your waist. The hem of your shirt has ridden up. One of his hands rests on the exposed skin of your lower back. You sit up so you can look at his face. You look at him for a silent moment, gauging him and what to do next. You sit upright. Din watches you from under hooded eyelids. The rise and fall of his chest is a little faster now.

“Take my shirt off.” Your tone is commanding. Both of his hands go to the hem of your shirt. He shifts, sitting up on his elbows, before he begins pulling your shirt off. You help him with it. His gaze noticeably darkens at the sight of your chest. You aren’t sure if it’s because of the lingerie or because of his signet resting in the valley between your breasts. You toss your shirt somewhere into a corner. His hands go to your waist. You think he’s using the point to anchor himself, as if he’s afraid he’ll go too far if he touches. You grin wolfishly at him. “My bra too.”

His hands skate around to your back. He must notice the trail of goosebumps his touch leaves because he very deliberately trails his fingers lightly over your back until he gets to the clasp. He looks up at you. You nod. He undoes the clasp deftly and helps you shrug it off. His eyes grow dark at the expanse of skin before him.

“Can I?” Din’s voice is soft, ready to to keep his hands to himself if you tell him to do so. It’s clear he doesn’t want to, not with the way his eyes are fixed on your breasts. 

“Go ahead.” You tell him, mirth evident in your voice. He moves his hands around and palms both of them. He keeps his touch gently and his eyes trained on your face. 

“You’re so good for me.” You sigh as he tweaks a nipple. “You do so well, listening to me. You’re so considerate too, asking for, nngghh, permission and being so aware of what I need.” You look at him. “You can use your mouth if you want.” Din surges upward. He wraps both of his arms around you to pull you close to him. He starts at your collarbone and works his way down, sucking dark marks into the soft flesh. You gasp and pull him closer.

“Take what you need.” You tell him. “You’re so good to me, so giving. You can be selfish. I’m giving you permission.” Your voice trails off into a series of moans as he runs his tongue along your nipple. You suspect years of living with a helmet on constantly has given him an oral fixation. He seems to want his mouth everywhere on you while his hands map out what his mouth isn’t touching. You can feel him hardening under you with every breath whimper and gasp that leaves your lips, so you rock down on him. His groan is muffled by your skin. 

Din pulls away for a moment, almost wild-eyed.

“Can I-” He swallows hard. You grin and place a hand on his cheek. “I want you to sit on my face. Are you okay with that?” You can’t help your soft laugh. Even when it was his turn to be selfish and for you to take care of him, he still wanted to make sure that what he wanted was okay with you. You comb your fingers through his hair.

“I told you. Whatever you want. You deserve all of that and more.” Din looks at you for a second. His eyes scan your face. You aren’t sure what exactly he’s looking for, but you know when he’s found it. He starts unbuttoning your pants, motions becoming desperate. You laugh and slide off of him just enough to get your pants and underwear off. You kick them somewhere. When you get back on him, you straddle his chest. You lean back some and palm him through his pants. He hisses, his hips bucking up into yours. 

“Tell you what.” You move back. He reaches for you, but you swat his hands away. “Pants off.” You have to move again to help him get them off. When he springs free from his pants, you’re pleased to note that he’s already hard. Din kicks his pants off all the way. You turn. Instead of facing him again, you face out towards the rest of the room. Din lets out a purely sinful noise when he catches on to what you’re thinking. He grabs you, manhandles you so you’re in the position he wants. You nearly squeak. You look down at him. You can’t see his eyes, but you get your answer soon enough. He pulls you down onto his face, anchoring you with both hands thrown around your quads. You stretch out, pressing your torso against him.

Din’s already making little pleased noises against you as he works his tongue across your folds, but he lets out a hiss of pleasure once you take him into your mouth. He doubles down. He laps at your clit. Your thighs tense at the contact. You reward him by running your tongue along the length of him. He groans open-mouthed into your pussy, and god. The sounds that man makes are addictive. He starts really working you over, dipping his tongue into you. You groan around him and return the favor, taking him a bit further into your mouth. You can feel your thighs tense around his head. When you pull back for a second and push your head to the side, you can see his thighs tensing as well. 

The room quickly starts smelling like sex. It’s more than addictive and spurs both of you on even further. Soon, the only sound is the sloppy sounds of sex. You pause when he taps your thighs three times. You pull off of him with a sinful and wet ‘pop’. You see how tense his thighs are the fact that his cock is throbbing. You grin and swing your leg off of him. Din’s face is covered with your slick. He looks wrecked. You lean forward and kiss him. He groans as the taste of both of you mixes in his mouth. He coaxes you to flip onto your back. 

Din leans over the bed to grab a condom from the nightstand. You bat his hand away playfully. He looks at you.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I am.” You grin at him. “We talked about this, remember?”

Din’s eyes get almost blown out with lust. He wastes no time in settling himself between your legs. You’re slightly confused as to why he’s got his head resting on your thigh until he slides a finger into you. He curls it, and you arch up towards him. You’re already wet, dripping, from his early ministrations, so it’s easy enough for him to slide two, and then three, fingers into you. He curses softly, marveling at how wet and soft you are. He stretches you out, makes sure that you’re ready to take him. You can tell he’s impatient because he doesn’t take nearly as long as he normally does. Din moves up your body. The back of his hand brushes against your core as he lines himself up. He looks at you as he slowly sinks into you.

Both of you let out a groan once he bottoms out. He presses his forehead to yours. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight and wet.”

The two of you breath in sync for several seconds. You automatically move your legs so your thighs are wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his lower back. He starts slow, letting you adjust. You grin and lightly kick him to let him know you won’t break. He shifts, adjusting both of you so he can start thrusting into your harder. Your hands go to his back.

“You’re so- fuck. You’re so good to me.” His head drops down to your collarbone. 

“Not as, nnggghh, not as good as you are to me.” You try not to dig your nails too hard into his back. “You’re far, fuck yeah right there, you’re so much better to me than I deserve.” You can feel your toes curling. Your head lolls back, one of your hands dropping to your side. Din shifts. He reaches out and takes a hold of the hand that just dropped, interlacing your fingers. You move your other hand so you can rub your clit. He growls as he feels you tightening around him.

“You deserve the world, cyar’ika.” He murmurs, his voice and breathing ragged. “You deserve so much.” The pure admiration and love in his voice is enough to send you over the edge. He follows not long after, the way you clench around him doing him in. 

The two of you lay there for a long moment. He shifts just enough to press his forehead to yours again. It feels as if the two of you are sharing the same breath.

“I love you.” He murmurs. His voice is thick with emotion, as if he wants to say more but can’t. You tilt your head enough to kiss him. “I would do anything you asked of me.”

“I know. I’d do the same for you. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my [Tumblr]()


End file.
